Safety in Numbers
by AnnasElephants
Summary: Julien would rather his posse stick around, just in case Karl tries to come into his bed again. Pure fluff.


**Just a little fluff between the royal squad. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Julien sat in the middle of his bed, huddled around a pillow, eyes darting to every corner of the room.

"King Julien, relax," Maurice told him. "Karl isn't getting in here. Once Clover finishes her perimeter check, you'll be totally safe."

"Maurice, you don't get it!" Julien cried. "He keeps invading my personal kingly quarters and coming into my bed! It's so many kinds of creepy!"

Clover jumped into the room through the window, rolling a few times before standing up. WIth a salute, she said "Your Majesty, you are safe. Karl is nowhere in sight, and if he shows up, I'll be the first to know."

"See? You're fine," Maurice said. "Now just try and get some sleep." He started to exit the king's room.

"Wait," Julien asked, although he wasn't sure he had a good reason. "You can't go. I need you. To… you know, you just need to stay. That's a kingly order."

Maurice rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one exhausted from this whole thing, King Julien. I need some rest, too."

"You can be sleeping here!" Julien pleaded; though it was rather unfitting of a king to be so clingy, he refused to be left alone, and have Karl sneak into his bed and say creepy things in that unsettling voice. "Just… you are my royal entourage, which means that you must keep your king safe by staying."

"Fine," Maurice relented. The king hadn't requested he stay during the night in ages; not since he was little and was still prone to nightmares, especially after his parents 'went to the farm'. But, he'd done this before, and for Julien, he'd do it again. He climbed into the bed next to his king.

"Well then," Clover said. "I'll be outside the door standing watch, and if Karl even thinks about showing up, he's going to be subjected to everything I've got!" She punched and kicked the air several times before heading towards the door.

"Uh, Clover!" Julien said. "I'm thinking you should stay in here as well!"

"But Your Majesty," Clover said. "The point of having a bodyguard is so that they can stop the predator before they get to you."

"Yes, yes, I know, I am not a fool," Julien scoffed. "But if you are out there standing guard and Karl comes along, what if some partner of his sneaks in here while you are busy beating him up? And that second guy just takes off with me back to Karl's lair? Hmm? You would never even know! So yes, I am thinking that you should protect me from in here."

Clover sighed. Her king was just so stubborn. "As you wish." She stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, waiting.

"Ugh!" Julien moaned. "Clover! You give me the creeps just standing there, I'll never fall asleep! Just come up here and be sitting; you're already like a ninja person, you'll totally have enough time to jump up and kick fanaloka booty."

Clover hesitantly sat down next to Julien on the bed, straight against the headboard with a clear view of all the doors and windows. This was not in her job description. But an order was an order, even if the king didn't know what was for his own good.

Julien was about to lay back down when Mort scampered in, giggling away. "Oooh! Are we having a slumber party?!"

"No Mort! Well, yes, I guess it's a bit of a slumbering part- well, it is not mattering! You are most certainly not invited!"

Mort's face fell, his lower lip quivering. Julien, as used to it as we was, couldn't stand this face. Ah, why not. He was feeling generous tonight.

"Fine, Mort, you may stay, but no touching the royal feet! I am meaning it!"

Mort was in the bed immediately, content to settle precariously close to the king's feet, but not actually touching them.

And so, Julien felt safe enough for bed; curled up next to Maurice and Mort snuggled at the foot of the bed between them, he reached his hand out blindly to find Clover's, preparing for the consequence. He was amazed but grateful when she didn't punch him, or break his fingers. She didn't squeeze back, but did allow him to hang on, as she kept vigil. Surrounded by his royal entourage, he finally fell asleep, content that Karl would not be coming anywhere near him tonight.


End file.
